Halo Universe Timeline
Halo Universe Timeline Before Human Covenant War 2291 * Apr - Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine completed and unveiled by Tobias Fleming Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa. 2511 * The SPARTAN-II program is initiated by the UNSC with Dr. Catherine Halsey assigned as project head. 2513 * OPERATION: TREBUCHET begins. 2514 * 01 Dec – Mehrdad Harlock is born on Kholo. 2517 * ONI kidnaps the original 75 SPARTAN-II candidates, replacing them with flash clones. 2518 * 06 Jun – Injãgo Yates is born on Alluvion. 2522 * 06 Aug - Ohon Adoyo is born at Emerald Cove. * 11 Sep – Kais Fisher is born on Cyrus VII. Human - Covenant War 2525 * 03 Feb - Human - Covenant War begins. * 03 Feb - First battle of Harvest begins. * OPERATION: TREBUCHET is abruptly concluded with the start of the Human - Covenant War after the First Battle of Harvest. * 09 Mar - The SPARTAN-II candidates undergo the programs augmentation procedures. Only 33 survived and recovered completely. * 23 Mar – Vasilisa Sanders is born on Luna. * 07 Oct - The First Battle of Harvest ends with Harvest being partially glassed. * 02 Nov - The SPARTAN-II program is activated, it's focus shifted in response to the new Covenant threat. 2527 * Veronica Scarlatti is born. 2529 * 26 Nov – Bohdi Albright is born on Ganymede. 2531 * 03 Mar - Garrison Bishop is born. * 24 Oct - Colonel Ackerson's proposal for the SPARTAN-III Program is approved. * 27 Dec - SPARTAIN-III Company Alpha begins training . 2533 * 28 Feb - Chance McKinney is born on Mars. 2534 * 29 May – Mehrdad Harlock enlists in the UNSC Army on his homeworld of Kholo. * 06 Dec - Harlock graduates Combat Engineer School 2535 * 25 Feb - Harlock completes Sapper School. * In the course of four short years, UNSC forces have been hammered, despite excellent leadership and tactical brilliance. It is simply a matter of being outgunned; Covenant kill ratios tend to top three to one in ship-to-ship combat. By 2535, virtually all of the outer colony worlds have been glassed by the Covenant 2536 * Covenant forces begin to swarm into the inner colonies. For several years the war falls into a pattern: humans win isolated battles, typically during ground operations, but at a horrible cost and rarely without the Spartans' assistance. In space combat, the humans are losing at a precipitous rate, and one by one, the colonies fall. * 28 Mar - Harlock completes Special Forces Engineer Seargant Training. * 22 Jul - Injãgo Yates enlists in the UNSC Army. * Oct/Nov - SPARTAN-III Alpha Company enters active combat. 2537 * 18 Jan - Yates graduates Infantry School. * 02 Mar - Yates completes Airborne School. * 16 Apr - Yates completes Air Assault School. * Jul - SPARTAN-III Beta Company is formed. * 24 Jul - Yates completes Ranger School. * 26 Aug - Harlock completes Warrant Officer Special Forces School. 2538 * 27 Oct – Kais Fisher enlists in the UNSC Army. 2539 * Battle of Kholo * 15 May - Fisher graduates Combat Medic Training. * 07 Jun - Yates completes Pathfinder Training. 2540 * 16 Feb - Fisher completes Flight Paramedic Training. * 22 Dec - Fisher completes Special Operations Combat Medic Training. 2541 * 30 Mar - Fisher completes Pathfinder Training. 2542 * Battle for Alluvion 2543'' * 18 Jan - Ohon Adoyo enlists in the UNSC Navy. '''2544 * Jul - SPARTAN-III Gamma Company is formed. * 12 Aug – Vasilisa Sanders enlists in the UNSC Air Force. * 29 Dec - Sanders graduates Officer Candidate School at the https://www.halopedia.org/Academy_at_Mare_Nubium Academy at Mare Nubium] on Luna. 2545 * 23 May - Sanders graduates Selection and Operator Courses Training. * 10 Jun - Sanders completes Air Force Survival School. * 19 Jul - Sanders completes Airborne School. * 26 Oct - Sanders completes Combat Control School. * 06 Dec - Veronica Scarlatti enlists in the UNSC Navy. 2546 * 11 Dec - Sanders completes Special Tactics and Skills Training. 2547 * 26 Jan - Sanders completes Orbital Drop Combat Training. * 15 Mar - Sanders completes Air Force Diver Training. * 13 May - Sanders completes CPET Training. * 11 Sep - Sanders graduates from DAGRE Training. * 27 Nov - Albright enlists in the UNSC Navy. 2448 * 05 May - Albright graduates from Corpsman School. * 15 Jul - Albright completes FMTB Training. * Battle of Meridian begins. 2549 * 26 Apr - Garrison Bishop enlists in the UNSC Navy. * Siege of Paris IV. 2550 * 08 Aug - Albright completes SARC Training and is re-classed as a Force Recon Independent Duty Corpsman Training . 2551 * Chance McKinney enlists in the UNSC Navy. 2552 * 25 Jul - The Battle of Reach begins. * 30 Aug - UNSC is defeated and Reach is glassed. * 19-22 Sep - Battle of Installation 04. * 20 Oct - Battle of Earth begins. * 02-04 Nov - The Battle of Installation 05. * 03 Nov - The Great Schism begins. * 03 Dec - Battle of Earth ends. * 11 Dec - Battle of Installation 00 (the ark) Post Human Covenant War 2553 * 07 Jan – The first class of SPARTAN IV’s goes active. * Feb - Fleet Admiral Hood meets with the Arbiter on Sanghelios, agreeing to a ceasefire between Humanity and the Sangheili. * 03 Mar - The war between Humanity and the Covenant officially ends. * Nov - Yates, Harlock, and Fisher are deployed to the planet Reach as ONI sets forth resettling and terraforming plans. * Sanders drops to the planet Minab as part of rescue operations. 2554 * Jan - Albright is deployed to Draco III 2558 * 07 Feb - UNSC Infinity returns to Requiem and initiates the Requiem Campaign . Created Conflict Category:Halo Universe